<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven of Mine by starshipdata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581485">Seven of Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipdata/pseuds/starshipdata'>starshipdata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipdata/pseuds/starshipdata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven of Nine realizes that her initially calculations for a suitable mate on Voyager were incorrect because she didn’t include any female crews members, including yourself. She attempts to correct that area and discuss it with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seven of Nine/Reader, Seven of Nine/female reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven of Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you walked into your quarters, you kicked off your shoes and pulled off your official Starfleet uniform top. Those shirts were definitely designed to withstand the harshness of away missions instead of a normal day at ops. You were standing in just your gray tank top and pants as your door chimed. You hoped it wasn’t Tom with another unnecessary improvement to the Delta Flyer; you liked your job but you just wanted to relax tonight. After pausing for a second, you told the computer to open the door. </p>
<p>Seven of Nine stood with her hands behind her back, and her head slightly tilted as the door swept open. </p>
<p>“Oh hi Seven, come on it.” You were surprised to see the Borg, you didn’t work with her much and you got the feeling that she didn’t like you very much. </p>
<p>“I was just about to get a drink, do you want anything.” You walked over to your replicator, trying not to be awkward or nervous. </p>
<p>“I do not require nourishment at this time.” Seven had walked in your room but stood just in front of the door. “I have come to discuss your medical file.” </p>
<p>“Oh?” </p>
<p>“I have reviewed your medical file and have confirmed that you have engaged in homosexual intercourse in the past.”  </p>
<p>You almost spit out your drink. Sexuality was disclosed to Star Fleet for medical purposes but you were pretty sure your medical files should be confidential. Not that it was a secret, you were out to all your crewmembers but you didn’t love the idea of someone poking around your personal info. </p>
<p>“Seven, why do you have access to my medical files?” </p>
<p>“My interfaces with the ships computer have allowed me access to every area of the database.”</p>
<p>You nodded slowly, “medical files are usually considers confidential, maybe don’t explore them too much.” </p>
<p>“I see, I will obtain information in another fashion in the future.” </p>
<p>You waited for her to say more but she just stared. “So uh, why did you want to know about my sexual past?” </p>
<p>“Several of the crew implied that you had engaged in such behavior but I wanted to confirm it for myself.” </p>
<p>“Why?” You didn’t think Borgs were known for their bigotry but you weren’t sure. </p>
<p>Seven stepped forward slightly, “I am....” she paused for a moment, “interested in experiencing sexual relations with a female. There are several candidates aboard but I determined you to be most suitable.”</p>
<p>You were shocked and quiet for a moment. </p>
<p>Seven seemed nervous, “if you are not interested I will proceed to another candidate.”</p>
<p>“No Seven, I was just surprised. Why don’t we sit a talk for a while.” You gestured towards your couch. </p>
<p>Seven sat down, still with perfect posture. </p>
<p>“So can I ask what brought this on? Are you trying to experiment with your attractions?” You never loved being a straight girl’s experiment but Seven was beautiful. </p>
<p>“After monitoring much of the crew engage in some form of mating habits, I have decided it would be a valuable part of my individuality. However, I have not found dating to be an enjoyable process. With the help of the Doctor, I calculated that there were no prospective mates for me on the ship, but I realized the Doctor had only been suggesting male partners.”</p>
<p>You nodded as she talked and tried to offer a reassuring smile. </p>
<p>“I believe that my former calculations were wrong because they neglected the possibility of a female partner.” Seven stopped and then made eye contact before saying, “I neglected to include you in the calculations. That is why I explored your personal file, I wanted to make sure that the interest might be reciprocated before approaching you.” </p>
<p>Your heart strings pulled a bit, you remembered how hard it was to find other gay people when you were first out, the fear of hitting on someone who wouldn’t want you. You didn’t want Seven to go through that. </p>
<p>“Well thankfully,” you laughed, “some would consider me an expert on gay sex.” </p>
<p>“A joke. However, my interest is serious.” Seven moved closer and looked down at your lips before holding your gaze. </p>
<p>“Oh yes, I uh share the interest.” You didn’t know how to phrase it but you wanted Seven too. </p>
<p>Seven placed one hand on your leg before leaning her face closely towards yours. She stopped before her lips met yours, waiting for you to close the extra space. You smiled softly before closely the distance and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Her lips were perfect, incredibly smooth and soft. You placed several small kisses before pulling away. </p>
<p>“Intriguing,” Seven touched her fingers to her lips. “I would like to experience more.” </p>
<p>You laughed and leaned back in. You leaned in to kiss her again, moving your hand gently to rest on her waist. Seven placed one hand on your check and kissed you deeply. You soon became entangled in each other. </p>
<p>“Seven,” you whispered almost breathlessly</p>
<p>“Yes?” She asked.</p>
<p>“I’m very glad you recalculated.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really wanted some wholesome wlw seven of nine content. Let me know if anyone would like more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>